earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Timothy Hunter
History (Submitted by Oracle) Timothy Hunter: 1999 - 2009 Tim's birth was orchestrated by Aurelius Ambrosius, a wizard from the ancient kingdom of Camelot and the previous Merlin. In order to make Tim even more powerful and protected from detection, the Merlin arranged for Tim to have multiple, contradictory stories about his birth that nonetheless were each equally true. At some point, these multiple origins converged and Tim was raised in the mundane world. As an infant, Tim used his powers as an Opener, bringing imaginary friends to life to secretly protect him from harm from his enemies. As a child, he also unconsciously cast out emotions he didn't like to other dimensions, creating new versions of himself defined by that emotion. This was compounded by an early trauma when his parents Bill and Mary were in a traffic accident. Bill lost an arm, but Mary lost her life. Tim was emotionally stunted in the wake of this for several years. Timothy Hunter: 2009 - Present After he turned ten, Tim often found people in black following him in public areas. At first, Tim thought they were just Fingermen and would ditch them easily on his skateboard. But one day, while ducking one weirdo by skating into a tunnel, another cut him off and drew out a knife. Tim fought back, throwing his yo-yo at the man's face. Just as he did, the tunnel lit up with magical energy as Richard Occult turned the yo-yo into an owl who clawed the cultist's face. Other cultists flooded the tunnel, but were met by several magicians in trench coats: Rose Psychic, John Constantine, Zatanna, Mister E, and the Phantom Stranger joined Occult to make short work of these cultists. These magicians then over the course of the next few months guided Tim on an after-school tour of the common realms, magical hotspots, and key players in the mystical circles. After this was completed, Tim was given a choice. He could step into the life of a mage and become the next Merlin or opt out and forsake his magical heritage and never know the touch of magic. Tim chose to embrace his destiny. Tim's life has been filled with all manner of adventures ever since that fateful day in the tunnel. He continued to be hunted by a Lord of Chaos known as Barbatos and his followers. He took Molly to the Fair Lands but got involved in a political intrigue when both Tim and King Auberon learned that Tim was actually the son of Queen Titania and a human mage living in the Fair Lands. Though Tim and Molly escaped that, their friendship took a blow for several years with Molly even moving out of London to live with her grandparents. As if this was not frustrating enough for Tim, his father remarried a woman which brought Tim a sociopathic stepbrother, Cyril Ransome, who stole Tim's magical relics and used them to make a deal with Barbatos to gain magical ability in order to kill Timothy in a sacrifice to the Lord of Chaos. Tim survived his run-in with Cyril, forced to banish his stepbrother elsewhere in the cosmos in front of his father and stepmother. Unable to stay in London, Tim stayed that summer in Gemworld before finding out Molly had been kidnapped by Queen Titania in an effort to make Molly the ideal girl for her son. Tim rescued Molly (who was still upset with Tim and the weirdness of his life) and decided the best place for both of them was to accept Rose Psychic's invitation to join Mystik U.Network Files: Timothy Hunter Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) The greatest magicians are those given the title Merlin. These are the mages who define the Age of Magic they live in for they are conduits of raw magic. Their every emotion, thought, and impulse creates new essence of a particular elemental charge. If this was not enough, Tim is also the Opener, a dimensional skeleton key to the cosmos. Jinkies! * (Submitted by Gimmix) You wouldn't know it to look at him, but Timothy Hunter is a bit of a player. Due to his fae heritage, pretty girls Tim likes are drawn to him. He has had romantic relationships with his childhood friend Molly (several times), the Gemworlder Kalesh, a girl from the Void named Joh, and both Maria and Gemma of the Constantine crew. Threat Assessment Resources * Noble Fae Physiology ** Gift of Tongues ** Glamorous Beauty ** Glamour Illusion Immunity ** Supernatural Awareness ** Transmutation Immunity * Homo Magi Physiology ** Sorcery ** The Opener (Dimensional Travel & Summoning) ** The Merlin (Conduit of Raw Magic) ** Many True Names * Keeper of the Books of Magic * Familiar Owl: Yo-Yo * Expert Skateboarder * Glamour Stone Weaknesses * Hunted by Many * Trust Issues Trivia and Notes Trivia * According to Destiny his awakening as a wizard ushered in a new age. He warned the boy there's a great evil on the horizon and he has to unite fateless beings to combat it.Network Files: Destiny of the Endless * After he used magic to seemingly obliterate Cyril, Bill and Holly joined Norsefire. They often accompany Roger Huntoon on his televised appearances and the occasional public witch-burning.(E27) The Norsefire Party Notes * Mary Hunter not being deceased might be a nod to Mary's mysterious origin - Mary might not have been human, but it wasn't confirmed. Links and References * Appearances of Timothy Hunter * Character Gallery: Timothy Hunter Category:Characters Category:Homo Magi Category:Mystik U Members Category:Fae Category:Hybrid Category:Magic Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:British Category:Relaxed Identity Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Centralian Category:Male Characters Category:Multilingualism Category:Summoning Category:Height 5' 9" Category:Subsidiary Reality V